


A Deal with Side effects

by Trickster32



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blackmail, Bottom Severus Snape, Dark James Potter, Dark Sirius Black, Dominant James Potter, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Good Malfoys, Good Slytherins, Hate to Love, James Potter is a jerk, Lily Evans bashing, Lily Evans is a Bad Friend, Lucius Malfoy Is a Good Friend, M/M, Marauder friendship - Freeform, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Potions Prodigy Severus Snape, Prank Wars, Pure Blood Traditions, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Secret Crush, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Shy Severus Snape, Submissive Severus Snape, Top James Potter, Young Marauders, Young Severus Snape, dark marauders, sick parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/pseuds/Trickster32
Summary: James received at the start of their 6th year a letter from home - his parents had been informed, that they have max. 2-3 years to live - and they fear thata) James wouldn't be well prepared for his future as Lord Potterb) they wanted to welcome their grandchild before dying...c) James had to find a partner, fathered a child within the year to be able to gain the Potter Lordship...So, what could he do?  Especially, if his girlfriend isn't willing to play along? Can he find another suitable partner to sire a child, before time is running out? And how far is James willing to go?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Severus Snape/?, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 144
Kudos: 182





	1. James’ Dark Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Perverted_Romance_Addict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Perverted_Romance_Addict/gifts), [Akee_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akee_chan/gifts), [alexandeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandeer/gifts), [Aureia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureia/gifts), [BeyondStarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondStarlight/gifts), [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts), [Crayonlighting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crayonlighting/gifts), [Chelonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelonie/gifts), [CrazyGlitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/gifts), [CruelBritania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelBritania/gifts), [elvirakitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/gifts), [Genuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/gifts), [KaseyTrue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaseyTrue/gifts), [Grooot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grooot/gifts), [Lizzybeth74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzybeth74/gifts), [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/gifts), [PiffyEQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiffyEQ/gifts), [GrandMaster45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandMaster45/gifts), [Nightshade_sydneylover150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade_sydneylover150/gifts), [Saint_Snape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Snape/gifts), [TheColor9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColor9/gifts), [pekeleke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/gifts), [miinamiwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miinamiwa/gifts), [memorywolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorywolf/gifts), [Shadowsandstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsandstarlight/gifts), [BlackBatsandCats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBatsandCats/gifts), [PotionsChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsChaos/gifts), [ThePhoenixandTheDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixandTheDragon/gifts), [Just_An_Introvert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_An_Introvert/gifts), [Sunnyskywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyskywalker/gifts), [LivingDeaDGirl244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingDeaDGirl244/gifts), [Look_A_User_Name](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Look_A_User_Name/gifts), [Sugahhuney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugahhuney/gifts), [Scarlet_Blade9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Blade9/gifts), [Calypphire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calypphire/gifts), [pet_genius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pet_genius/gifts), [sakura_lisel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_lisel/gifts), [TessaVance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaVance/gifts), [WarchiefZeke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarchiefZeke/gifts), [Thinksy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinksy/gifts).



> A/N: 
> 
> James received at the start of their 6th year a letter from home - his parents had been informed, that they have max. 2-3 years to live - and they fear that
> 
> a) James wouldn't be well prepared for his future as Lord Potter  
> b) they wanted to welcome their grandchild before dying...  
> c) James had to find a partner, fathered a child within the year to be able to gain the Potter Lordship...
> 
> So, what could he do? Especially, if his girlfriend isn't willing to play along?
> 
> By accident learned James, that Severus is a natural submssive. (This is an AU, where male submissive are able to conceive and bear children!) Using the life debt James made a deal with the disgruntled Slytherin - a 1 child marriage contract... Severus will birth James' heir - and got afterwards the chance to learn by the best European Potions Master - since the Potter had a good standing with the Potions Guild in Rome...
> 
> James started to fall for Severus, after they're spending more time together... and it's not longer a business transaction for him... but he wants a family with the Potions prodigy...
> 
> And there is still the problem with Voldemort & the Death Eaters, who aren't willing to let Severus escape their recruitments advances...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Potter had many dark secrets and also an unexpected crush...

_1st October 1976 – Gryffindor dorms – James Potter’s bed_

It was late in the evening when James Potter finally found some time for himself. NEWT-courses were not easy, and they always had a lot to get done. It was not that he did not enjoy spending time with his friends – the Marauders, but a guy needed his privacy from time to time. And a strong silencing and immobilising spell on his bed curtains ensured that he would get it.

He was soon naked and rocking back and forth as he masturbated…but what the hell – instead of his dreams featuring Lily Evans, the fiery muggleborn beneath him, since his birthday in March he was dreaming more and more of a certain Slytherin. Just seeing  ~~ Snivellus ~~ Severus chained to his bed, having submit to James commands - pure bliss.

The urge to grab the map and go hunting for the lithe Slytherin was big, but James knew this was something that he should not do. He had a girlfriend after all – he couldn’t be gay. Although, just imagining Severus in a long dress and female panties just waiting to be ripped off before having his fun with the Slytherin – well that did make him climax on the spot.

He really wanted to prove his dominance once and for all by grabbing the Slytherin, and dragging him into the nearest alcove to either force the boy to service him, or perhaps James would use his hands, mouth and maybe even his cock on the stubborn Slytherin. He could practically see it happening…ambushing the Slytherin and filling him up with his cum before plugging him so that the snake had to walk around for the rest of the day filled with James’ cum. The Slytherin would not be able to get rid of it until James allowed it.

* * *

James may have Lily after having pursued her for years before they had secretly become a couple during 4 th year, but still…something was missing. There just was no passion between them…at least not when compared to the sparks that flew when he encountered the Slytherin. He could well imagine the look the muggleborn would give him should he ever consider spanking her…or even telling her that he was going to fuck her cunt and her hole. Evans did not even want to pleasure him orally, which was unusual for wixen. 

Things would only be vanilla with her…and he wondered if that was really what he wanted. More than once, Lily had dismissed and even belittled the rituals that were important to James’ family. Flouting the fact that her family did not have a son to which James wondered how anyone could be proud of that. Male heirs were important to ensure that the family name would survive. And she definitely did not know her place. It was a miracle that none of the Slytherins had hexed or cursed her with something permanent. Perhaps the fact that she had not been, was more or less the work of a certain social outcast.

James could deny it until he was blue in the face, he was much more interested in Severus Snape than Lily Evans. He wanted to learn everything about Severus. He wanted to mark him, to make him submit – and yes even snog him, just to see what he would look afterwards. Groaning James’ came again. Shouting Severus’ name – instead of Lily’s should have embarrassed him, but it did not. Nope, not at all.

While dealing with his NEWT load, and his internal questions about his feelings toward Severus, the pressure from his family increased. His uncle may currently hold the title, but it was an open family secret that James would become the next Lord Potter…after proving himself worthy. For this, James knew that he would have to provide an heir. Neither his uncle nor his parents were getting any younger. And truly, James would not be against having a little tyke or two running around.

* * *

A devious grin spread across James’ face – yeah, it was time to change his strategy and hunt down Severus to ravish him. After all, pranking him and making the Slytherin a laughingstock was not so funny anymore after five years of it. If he wanted to be Lord Potter, then he would need to grow up. And adults had much more fun and a much more active sex life than fumbling teenagers.

It would be fabulous to be able to make the Slytherin cum from just having James’ cock buried in the tight heat of his favourite  ~~ victim ~~ toy. He would use Severus’ body against him to establish who the Dominant was between them. He would make Severus yearn for his caresses and touch, and then he would finally claim what should have been his for years.

Come to think of it, James wondered if he had ever really studied Severus’ medical file and realised that he had not. James was annoyed at having neglected such a plethora of knowledge for years. But it would be a simple thing to rectify. His first goal would be to get a detention…and to ensure that he would have to serve it in the infirmary. He would find a way to make sure that Madam Pomfrey became distracted and then all of Severus’ secrets would belong to him.

* * *

Looking down at himself, the Gryffindor grinned before using his wand to vanish the mess from his masturbation session and changed into a pair of red boxer shorts and track pants. James slept quite well that evening…dreaming of successfully chasing the Slytherin and ravishing him all night long.


	2. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple letter can change so much...

The Marauders woke early the next morning and as usual had a secret meeting after warding their dorm. James was clearly the leader of the gang of boys and none of them tried to go against him, not even bad boy and rebel #1 Sirius Orion Black, his best mate and cousin. This meeting was important to James, for he wanted them to leave a certain Slytherin alone while he was preparing his plan to start fucking Severus into submission.

Even though James knew that that Sirius would not like it, he thought that perhaps he would ease up on the Slytherin if James let him do whatever he wanted with Evans. Looking back, James really could not say what had ever fascinated him about the red-haired muggleborn…except her close friendship to the lone Slytherin. James decided that it didn’t really matter as they needed to get back to their agenda.

* * *

“Guys listen to me — no more pranking, name calling or anything else to Severus Snape. I have big plans for our dear Slytherin, and for that I need time to set them in motion. However, since Evans and I no longer see eye to eye, you can start to prank her to your heart’s delight. It is time that the muggleborn bitch learns her place”, James smirked- pleased with himself.

“What, why?”, asked Sirius baffled.

“Private reasons. Just do me the favour, guys. Look at this like it’s one big prank, if you like. We will get under his skin much better when we stop the usual pranks, and we really should focus more on our NEWTs, Padfoot. The Aurors do not take everyone. Think of how much it would annoy your mother when you start to hang around with an infamous muggleborn”, James replied.

“I don’t know Prongs”, Sirius muttered rebelliously.

“How about a wager guys?”, James asked. He was prepared to do whatever it took to get his friends cooperation. “I’m betting that none of you are able to stop pranking Severus from now until the end of the year. Prove me wrong and I will pay for a luxurious trip to the Caribbean for the Summer holidays. Just imagine Siri – naked skin, beautiful women and more…just ripe for the picking”, James challenged.

“Anything else Prongs?”, Remus inquired worriedly.

“Yep…I need your help in getting detention with Pomfrey. I want to snoop through her medical files, and you would need to create a distraction so that I won’t be disturbed while I look for any hidden treasures”, James chuckled.

“Okay, that can be done!”, his friends agreed. Peter offered to be their lookout, which James accepted gratefully.

Taking down their wards, the quartet rushed to breakfast. Luckily, it was the weekend, therefore nobody would bat an eye about them not wearing their school uniform. Even better…it was a Hogsmeade weekend which would allow their group to run wild in the nearby magical village.

* * *

This was something that suited James perfectly as he had already developed one of his hare-brained schemes…cornering a certain Slytherin, dragging him into the nearest alcove and snogging the hell out of him - just because he could, before running off.

“Guys go ahead to breakfast, I’ll follow in a few minutes”, James told them giddily.

“Okay…but don’t go too far, Prongs. Don’t forget we have plans!”, Remus reminded.

“Sure, cross my heart and hope to die! Last to the village pays for lunch!”, James smirked, before he went and hid himself in an alcove near the dungeon stairs.

* * *

Perfect, there was his victim coming around the corner. Ready to pounce, James didn’t waste a second before dragging the lithe Slytherin into the alcove and magically sealing it off. One of his hands was placed over Severus’ mouth to prevent his screams from being heard.

“What’s going on, Sevvy? Missed me? Let’s try something new”, James whispered into Severus’ ear, before turning the shocked Slytherin around and kissing him while pressing him against the wall of the alcove.

Severus did not understand what was going on, why did Potter…? Opening his mouth to protest was a big mistake, as James immediately exploited it by forcing his tongue inside the Slytherin’s mouth, slowly mapping it out, and dominating their encounter until Severus submitted to him.

A blush coloured Severus’ face which James caressed slowly and lovingly, shocking the shy Slytherin even more. And still, James didn’t stop. That kiss had been one of the best he’d had in his whole life. Kissing Evans could never compare. James then had the urge to mark Severus, to ensure that the world would know that Severus belonged to him. Therefore, without second thought, James lifted Severus’ chin and started to lick and bite on the exposed skin between his collar and neck, until a big love bite marred the alabaster skin of his favourite victim.

“Perfect. Don’t you dare hide it Sevvy, or I’ll spank you the next time we meet again. It’s such a pity that I have to go now, or I would be tempted to taste your cock, kitten”, James playfully commented.

Severus stared disbelievingly into James’ hazel eyes. This had to be a nightmare, this could not be happening. His archenemy had not snogged him and left a hickey behind.

“Until next time. Then we’ll get to see how loudly you’ll moan when I suck you off Sevvy”, James smirked before leaving the alcove and running to the Great Hall.

* * *

The 16-year old was in an excellent mood - after all, he had managed to ambush Severus, snog him and even leave quite a telling hickey on his naked flesh. This was the start of a perfect day.

Filling his plate with his favourites, James shared a few glances with the Marauders, before focusing on his opulent meal. He ignored Lily, but now and then would glance over at the Slytherin table where Severus sat and shared a few words with Regulus Black, Sirius’ younger brother.

At the end of breakfast, James looked up in surprise as his uncle Charlus’ Eagle Owl flew into the Great Hall carrying a letter with a red-black bow in its beak. Suddenly a cold feeling made the Gryffindor shiver. Red-black coloured bows were only used in his family for grave news.

With trembling fingers, James took the letter and offered the bird a few owl-treats along with a few strips of crispy bacon.

* * *

_Dear James,_

_Unfortunately, I do not have good news for you. You may remember that your parents had had an important medical check-up last week. The check-up did not go well. The healer is quite certain that both of your parents have been afflicted with a wasting sickness. They have been given a maximum of 2-3 years to live._

_It pains me to tell you this, but it is their wish that you ensure the survival of our clan by siring a child within the year, as well as bonding with the bearer of said child. It is also their wish that you begin to focus on taking over as Lord Potter, which is only possible after you have ensured the continuation of our family._

_Please meet me today at 10am at Gringotts bank in London. We have to be sure that the family magic will accept you as designated Head of House Potter._

_Yours sincerely_

_Charlus Potter._

_P. S. I have already informed your head of house and your headmaster that you will be spending the upcoming weekends at home for your heir studies._

* * *

James put the letter into his jacket and walked over to Lily.

“Can we talk, Lily? It’s important”, asked James.

“Sure, James. I’ll meet you in the antechamber in five minutes, okay?”, Lily answered.

“Yes, that’ll be fine”, replied James.

* * *

Not reacting to the questions of his fellow Marauders, James quietly left the Great Hall hoping that Lily would not make him wait too long. Dear Merlin, he hoped that she would agree to his plea…otherwise, he would need an excellent contingency plan. But he had to do what was best for his family…and either Lily was on his side or she was not.

This had to be a bad joke. He couldn’t lose his parents, and certainly not to a wasting disease! After talking with his uncle and with their account manager, he would go directly to St. Mungos for more information. Gryffindors are not known for giving up easily, and James would fight until the last minute.

But he also knew that he would do his best to fulfil the final wishes of his ailing parents by providing a grandchild and heir to the Potter family. Fortunately, unlike the Black family charter, the Potter and Peverell family charters both allowed for a female heir. He would not disappoint his family. This he vowed on his magic and his honour as a Potter.


	3. The Talk part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James tries to talk with Lily...

Surprisingly  —  Lily was already waiting for him, impatiently walking around as James entered the antechamber and secured it with a locking spell.

“So, why did you want to talk with me, James? Have you finally decided to ditch your friends and go on a date with me?”, Lily asked curiously.

“Please, E — Lily, take a seat, and hear me out. I need your help, it’s important to me”, James replied.

“Why? Does it have anything to do with the letter you received today?”, Lily inquired.

“Y-yes, I have received some bad news. My parents have been infected with a deadly disease – a sort of wasting illness, and the healers do not believe they will survive the next three years. They have given me clear orders to ensure that our family will prevail. I need to sire a child within this year — the sooner the better, and to focus on my heir studies, to be found worthy for the Potter lordship”, James explained.

“And why are you bothering me with this drivel?!”, exclaimed Lily disbelievingly.

“This is not drivel, it’s quite serious. Lily, w-would you consent to grant me a child. I know we’re still young, but you would never want for anything else. And even if you being pregnant would prevent you from attending Hogwarts, we could organise home schooling with the best tutors that money could buy for all of your classes – except for potions, as it would not be a wise course of study for expecting mothers”, James tried to convince her.

* * *

Before he could go on, Lily had slapped him hard in the face - twice, before kicking him on his shin and screaming like a banshee:

“HOW DARE YOU! I AM NOT YOUR BREEDING SLAVE JAMES POTTER! I AM NOT WILLING TO SACRIFICE MY EDUCATION FOR ANY BRAT AND CERTAINLY NOT MY VIRGINITY FOR A TOE RAG LIKE YOU! DO NOT EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME?! WE’RE DONE! IT’S OVER!”

Lily turned around and stormed from the antechamber, while James stood shocked and unable to connect the dots. Had he really set on the wrong hippogriff? He had thought that Lily loved him and would be willing to sacrifice a year - after all, it was not as if she couldn’t get her NEWTs. She would only have had to sit them a bit later to ensure that she was not too distracted and stressed by the baby growing within her

* * *

What should he do now? Could this be the reason why the family wards on their main estate had zapped her upon entry when Lily had stayed for a fortnight during the summer with his family? When he thought about it, neither his parents nor his uncle and aunt were terribly impressed with her when they met Lily.

* * *

James wandered around in a haze after his encounter with Evans, and somehow ended up on the Quidditch pitch. He really had no idea what he was supposed to do now. Fortunately, his fellow Marauders found him. Sirius had to spend most of the time either with Remus and Peter or on the Quidditch pitch, after his house arrest for the Sack incident was over. James’ parents hadn’t been pleased to learn about the Shrieking Shack incident, no matter how much Dumbledore had downplayed it. It had been one of a few times that his father had strictly disciplined them. He had also ordered them to stop harassing the Slytherin.

Once his friends learned what had happened, they encouraged him to look for a different person to marry and sire a child with. Evans was not worth crying any tears over. Sirius and Peter were quite giddy with glee knowing that they could finally have their special brand of fun with the stuck-up cow. You did not reject a Marauder without paying the price. And according to the map - Evans would be going to Hogsmeade as well. Perfect time to teach her a few lessons. And they would get away with it. Did the bitch really believe that anyone would take her word over that of a Marauder? They were Dumbledore’s favourites, not a muggleborn like her.

“Ah man, better luck next time. Evans isn’t worth it. You wouldn’t be happy with her as a wife. Don’t forget how often she scolded ~~Sniv~~ , er I mean Snape, for not following her lead”, Sirius reminded James.

“You’re right”, James agreed. “Er, go ahead - I’m coming a bit later. I should go to the infirmary first, so that Pomfrey can look me over.”

* * *

His mood had actually lifted a bit. Thanks to Evans’ outburst, he now had a much better opportunity to sneak into Poppy’s medical files, as she would probably insist that James spend the night for observation. This suited the reckless Gryffindor quite well. It would mean that he would have to postpone his appointment with his uncle, but Uncle Charlus would understand, especially when he explained why.

After sending a short missive via one of the house elves, ensuring that his Uncle Charlus wouldn’t be angry with him, James continued to the infirmary excited that Evans’ actions would allow the teenager to pursue his new plans. The Slytherin would not know what hit him, James always got what he wanted, and very soon Severus would belong to him forever.

To make things even better, the house elves  _always_ had delicious snacks for the poor souls that got stuck in the infirmary for observation overnight. They liked to please, so it shouldn’t be too hard to turn some of them into his accomplices in his quest for information…and to interrogate them further about school secrets.

Smacking his lips, James smiled as he remembered how satisfying it was to kiss and dominate the lithe Slytherin. Just picturing them in bed  —  James towering over his prey, Severus bound to the bed, unable to refuse any of James’ actions, before the Gryffindor would claim his little kitten.

Therefore, James let Pomfrey fuss over him without any protest, behaving like a good little boy to the amazement of the school mediwitch. He even accepted his twenty-four hour stay in the infirmary with a smile on his face. Instead, he relaxed on the bed, after having spelled the curtains to warn him of intruders. His hospital gown even made it easy for him to pleasure himself, after getting the job done.

* * *

James laid back with one hand on his cock, playing with himself as he imagined how good it would feel to feed his monster cock to the stubborn Slytherin while taking Severus’ cock at the same time.

It didn’t take long for James to finish and fall asleep, one hand still resting on his cock, after using his wand to remove all evidence of his latest wanking session from the bedding. He would take a little nap before setting his plans into motion. Soon, Severus would no longer have any secrets from him, and would once again be at James’ mercy…just as he should be. Making the Slytherin submit and accept his dominance filled James with a better feeling than any drug could ever hope to achieve.

* * *

Asking the always helpful house elves for books about courting, sex magic and bonding rituals wouldn’t cause any trouble. They were only too happy to help James out. Madam Pince may be surprised that James Potter would voluntarily spend his time in the hospital wing reading, but she was always a strong defender of young wixen being free to read to their heart’s delight.

Those books would contain the information he needed to claim his shy Slytherin, and to ensure that he would never be able to escape James. He just needed to play his cards right…and James always played for the win. It was his nature. Just remembering how good it had felt to snog the Slytherin made him hard once more. Nobody would stop him or take his prize from him, not as long as James was alive and kicking.


	4. The Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected discovery makes James extremely happy...

After his nap, James waited to ensure that Madam Pomfrey wasn’t nearby. He did not want to use a bed pan when he was perfectly able to use the lavatory instead…therefore he carefully left his bed and carefully snuck to the lavatory. All went well, and after using the facilities, James returned to his bed. Fortunately, the coast was still clear and once he was under the covers again, he used the lucky opportunity to summon Snape’s medical file to his bed.

* * *

As James anticipated, the house elves presented him with a nice selection of sweets and treats, as well as butterbeer. After placing a protection spell on the medical file, as well as setting up a dicta quill to copy the most important information onto a fresh sheet of parchment, the Gryffindor settled back to enjoy the fruits of his labour. A quick Gemino spell provided several copies of the picture showing Severus free of any glamour, that was in Severus’ medical file. James licked his lips imagining just how much he would enjoy devouring this beautiful Slytherin without anyone any wiser, filled the Gryffindor with glee.

Rubbing his hands gleefully, James could not believe his eyes as he read the entry that sealed Severus’ fate.  _**Severus Snape – born 9th January 1960 in Cokeworth, England – submissive male bearer, virgin – half-blood? Signs of past abuse and neglect. Heavily bullied at school – headmaster and head of house ignore warnings – not allowed to involve the DMLE or St. Mungo’s – signs of past trauma after Shrieking Shack incident…** _

“Jackpot…oh Sevvy, you will be mine! First, I’ll try to gain your affections the polite way. Should you prove to be stubborn…well then I’ll just have to convince you that I know best”, the Gryffindor chuckled as he waited for the dicta quill to finish the notes. Once everything was done, James sent the re-sealed medical file back to its usual place in Pomfrey’s office cabinet.

James pondered if the house elves would be able to help him. After learning that Severus was still a virgin, his course of action was clear – he needed a place where nobody could disturb him when he decided to claim the shy Slytherin. A place where he would be alone with his little kitten. James snickered thinking that Severus would probably dislike this nickname, but he had always reminded James of a stray kitten. One that you wanted to pet and tame just because you could.

* * *

Finishing his meal, James called a house elf to remove the dishes and cutlery and adroitly inquired about a room that would allow him to do whatever he wanted. Surprisingly, the elf was able to help him and provided the details about the Room of Requirement located on the 7 th floor, to the astonished Gryffindor. 

“So, if I understood correctly – the room is hidden directly by the tapestry of the dancing trolls?”, James inquired.

“Yes. When you want to use the room, you must walk back and forth in front of the door three times, while picturing in your mind what you want the room to be for you. As long as you are in the room, nobody else can use the room, Master James”, the elf, who could speak more like a wixen explained. He had been working for Madame Pince who insisted that her helpers were properly educated.

“Thank you. Ah, would you please place these pictures in the private part of my trunk?”, James asked politely while handing the elf all but one of the pictures, which he would keep with him at all times. “I would appreciate it quite a lot.”

* * *

The elf nodded before popping away, leaving James to his planning. The teenager pondered whether he should inform his family about his plans before putting them into place, or afterwards. Both ideas had merits. In the end he decided that it was better to wait because he first needed to convince Severus to accept him and ensure that the Slytherin would submit to him. Everything else would have to wait.

He thought about the fact that – if he was not mistaken, it seemed that no one else was aware that his favourite toy was wearing a glamour 24/7. But was it possible that any or all of those slimy snakes knew about the glamour and had even planned to take advantage of it? James growled at that thought.  _No_ , that would not happen under his watch. He would claim Severus, while hoping to properly enact a ritual so that Severus would not only be pregnant with James’ child, but would also be betrothed to him. This would it allow him to relocate Severus to one of the Potter estates.

James would look for the best healers to ensure that nothing would happen to the unborn Potter heir. He would look for the best tutors for Severus and after the successful birth of his heir and Severus’ recovery, Severus could sit for his NEWTs. After NEWTs, James would be quite happy to arrange a meeting with the Potions Guild in Rome, so that Severus could study under one of the top European Potions Masters.

“I will not let them taint you, Sevvy. You are mine - whether you know it yet, or not. And I always play to win”, vowed James, before settling down for another nap.

* * *

Since his friends had gone to Hogsmeade, he didn’t have anything to do except homework, and that he could always do in his dorm. It would be much better to rest while dreaming of the moment when he finally could claim a certain shy Slytherin. He also needed to speak with his friends to get their approval for a switch in Potions. Sluggy still wanted to pair them up with Slytherins during the term.

This would allow him to snatch Severus as his partner allowing James to be able to prevent him from doing anything that could harm their future child. He was looking forward to publicly making it known that Severus belonged to him, and Potions class was a good platform for that.

* * *

His current plan with the main points he needed to do to win his prize, was almost finished:

  1. _**Talk with Severus and convince him to bear James’ child**_

  2. _**Lure Severus into the Room of Requirement for consummation of their bond**_

  3. _**Signing the contract**_

  4. _**Publicly make known that Severus belongs to James**_

  5. _**After the pregnancy has been confirmed, relocate Severus to one of their numerous estates.**_

  6. _**Arrange for home schooling and best medical care for his fiancé**_

  7. _**Preparing and completing the bonding ceremony, before the year is over. The sooner the better.**_

  8. _**Accept the Lordship**_

  9. _**Finding suitable names for their heir**_




James was certain he would succeed. He was a Potter, and Potters  _always_ got what they wanted. Just picturing Severus pregnant with James’ heir made the young Gryffindor so randy, that he wanted nothing more than to jump from the bed and drag the Slytherin to the Room of Requirement. Still…he didn’t do it. He was not a barbarian after all. And wooing Severus and winning his heart required a bit of cunning.

Ah, but it would all be so worth it when Severus submitted to him, not daring to try to escape his destiny. The life debt should also help in convincing Severus that this was the only way. Dreaming of making love to Severus on a cloud – with nothing but magic to stop them from falling made the teenager chuckle and sigh wistfully.

* * *

There was nothing James wanted more than to find someone he would be able to love as much as his parents loved each other to this day. Could Severus be the one? James had already been wrong once when he thought Evans was the one. But she had proven to be a disappointment, and he was fortunate to be rid of her now, before she could ruin everything.

At least Severus had been raised with the expectations and etiquette of Magical Britain. He wouldn’t publicly embarrass his partner with shameless behaviour, thereby ruining centuries of hard work to get to the top. Hm, James mused, maybe in a few years, it was even possible that – after obtaining his potions mastery, Severus would help lead the family potions company to new heights. It would be the perfect reward for his little kitten…after he had proven himself to be faithful and loyal to James and their family.

Summoning parchment and a self-inking quill, James wrote a letter to his uncle. He didn’t share all the information yet but told him that he had found the perfect choice for gaining a proper heir to the Potter family. He explained that he wanted to meet his uncle during the weekend to tell him more, away from prying eyes and ears. A second Gemino spell allowed James to add Severus’ picture to the letter with a short note on the back, simply saying –  _**my chosen one** _ — knowing that his Uncle Charlus would show the picture to his parents and that they would approve of his choice.

* * *

The house elf agreed to deliver the letter to the Potter estate, allowing James to take another nap. This time he dreamt of a house full of toddlers along with Severus, who only had eyes for his husband. After all, who could deny that James should have first dibs on any student that caught his eye?


	5. The Talk part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James will not give up easily, and now cornered his *2nd choice* for becoming a Daddy and the designated Lord Potter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's give some credits to Alia D. for inventing "Dragon cocoa" - the right choice for a chilly Scottish winter^^

In the meantime, Sirius, Peter and Remus had reached Hogsmeade. Their first stop was Honeydukes, where Sirius paid for their purchases, allowing them to gather a large supply of sweets. Afterwards, the trio headed for the Three Broomsticks. It was time to plan their revenge on Lily Evans.

As a fellow prefect, poor Remus had often been assigned to patrol with the muggleborn girl. He had learned to dread those times, as she ranted about anything and everything the whole time, and nothing and nobody had been able to stop her.

The worst was her shameless gossiping. She would even share secrets she had learned from friends, just to be in the spotlight. Yes, the spells she showed him had been handy, but Evans had no right to give them out to anyone else without the permission of the spell crafter in question. That she didn’t find it wrong was quite worrying. No, Remus had no problem with teaching the stuck up muggleborn a few lessons. He may not stand up to his friends most of the time, but if it was necessary, he did chew them out in the privacy of their dorm room. He had been more than happy to hear James’ decision to no longer bully the Slytherin.

* * *

Sirius had been jealous  —  and it was not easy to admit it, but anytime he saw Severus he was reminded of how his parents would praise the half-blood as the  _perfect_ example of a Slytherin. The fact that Regulus was one of Severus’ friends, annoyed Sirius even more. They talked about Merlin knows what, sharing jokes and hanging about. Snape had even let Regulus touch him without flinching back. It wasn’t fair.

Now James wanted to stop their games, and Sirius didn’t understand why. Admittedly, he knew he had gone too far with the Shrieking Shack prank. He hadn’t planned to kill the Slytherin. He had just wanted to scare him off. His ears were still ringing from the telling off he got from Fleamont Potter. And James’ father didn’t stop there, he also took all the Marauders to a werewolf facility, so that they would be confronted with the unvarnished truth. Needless to say, the nightmares had plagued the group for weeks. He forced the Marauders to attend a lecture that spoke about the dangers of bullying and let them all take part of a trial where they had taken the part of the victim. Sirius’ musings were interrupted when Peter spoke.

“So, any ideas, yet?”, Peter inquired, as they were on their way to have lunch at the Three Broomsticks.

“Hm, I know a spell that would make Evans’ clothes transparent to anyone except her”, Sirius offered, “How’s that for a start?”

“She would still be wearing them, right?”, asked Remus.

“Obviously…but that’s only the start”, Sirius replied. “We could also add a spell to ensure that she can’t use any spells properly until it wears off. It has the added benefit of making her speak as if she drank three bottles of Firewhisky”, Sirius added, anticipation clear in his voice.

“Let’s do it”, Peter chuckled. Looking at his friends, he added, “How about adding a spell that makes her insult everyone for the next 24 hours – or something that makes her tell people what she truly thinks about them?”

“Wow Wormtail, didn’t know you had it in you! That would definitely take her down a few pegs”, Sirius praised. “Moony, what do you think? We should go to Zonko’s — they have this new quill & invisible ink set that can be swapped with whoever you target. So, we can switch out Evans’ set, let her write her assignments, and then activate the spell so that the professors only get empty parchment to correct”, he continued, excited by the brilliant ideas they were coming up with.

* * *

When Lily entered the inn, the trio looked up and then went back to their conversation ignoring her, while talking about their plans for the rest of the term. The muggleborn didn’t take this well, but she couldn’t risk making a scene just yet. After all these were James’ friends – the most popular gang at Hogwarts. Her friends looked shocked at the snub, but didn’t say a word, as she dragged them to a table near the door.

Remus decided to take a quick visit to the lavatory before their group would continue on to Zonko’s. In his pocket was a strong laxative potion which he would add to Evans’ drink. His heightened senses were quite helpful, as he was able to easily learn that the group had ordered Rosmerta’s dragon cocoa…a new hot beverage that had been introduced the previous winter for the more courageous among the students. With ease, the Marauder added the strong laxative to all four mugs.  _Better to be safe than sorry_ , he thought as he headed back to his friends. 

After a friendly chat with Madame Rosmerta, and thanking her for the good meal, the trio left laughing and joking with each other. Lily had decided to accompany the other Gryffindor girls from her dorm to Hogsmeade, as she wanted to loudly complain about Potter’s latest idiocy. She would normally have used Severus when she wanted to vent about the Marauders, but she had ensured that their friendship was over and now she was stuck with her dormmates.

* * *

Not long after the Marauders were gone, Lily started to rant about James and how they were no longer a couple and everything else that came to her mind. She did not register the disbelief from her friends. They wondered how she could reject James when he had explained the reasons for needing to have a child so soon.

Alice and Marlene had been raised in Magical Britain and had helped Mary to adapt after starting at Hogwarts. They knew what an honour it was to even be considered a worthy bride for a pureblood scion. James had even risked his family losing their status by taking Lily as his bride…and she didn’t seem to care anything about it. And it was not like she was going to lose anything. It would be a year at the most to start their family and guarantee that the future of their family was secured. It was not like she had any concrete plans or goals in mind.

Unlike Lily, they all knew what they wanted to do after graduation. Alice was betrothed to Frank and would be attending the Auror Academy with him after their wedding. Mary had plans to apprentice with Madame Malkin and specialise in robes for witches. Marlene was considering working for the Ministry of Magic, but that would depend on her NEWTs. Before they could start to berate her, the laxative began to affect them, and the quartet ran to the lavatory. Since they had already paid and their meal and beverages had been served, nobody batted an eye about it.

The Marauders went back to Hogwarts. They had purchased everything they needed and now, while Wormtail stood as a lookout, Sirius and Remus enchanted the entrance so that only Lily would be caught in their spell. The spell would ensure that her clothing would be invisible for everyone else other than the snobby muggleborn herself.

* * *

James had been asleep until a noise roused him. Glancing up, he saw Slughorn and Pomfrey carefully levitating an unconscious Severus to a bed near James. Over and over, Sluggy was apologising for the fact that the Slytherin teenager had been injured while brewing for the infirmary. They could not even understand how it had happened in the first place since Severus was such an accomplished brewer and Peeves had been banned from the laboratories for safety reasons.

Pomfrey calmed the Potions Master down. The injuries could all be easily treated, and bed rest wouldn’t be amiss for the 15-year old. She would not let him out of the infirmary until the next evening. James feigned sleep, he wanted to learn more therefore he kept quiet.

“Have you heard anything from his grandparents yet, Horace?”, asked the mediwitch.

“Nothing unfortunately, which is highly unusual for Lord Prince. Young Mister Snape really needs the additional protection before someone takes advantage of him. I do not want to imagine what certain factions within the Ministry would do should it become known that he is a natural submissive, and old enough to bear children”, replied Slughorn.

“You are correct, Horace. It is bad enough that our protests fall on deaf ears”, Pomfrey sadly agreed.

“They would sell him off without hesitation or keep him as a breeding slave. It’s a shame, but those new laws do not fill me with confidence. Someone tried to override their rights. They would no longer be seen as proper wixen, but rather as property for their dominants, and could even lose their right to hold a wand or defend themselves against aggressive advances”, Slughorn said in obvious disgust. “Well, I will try to get in contact with Lord Prince once more, or at least his half-brother. It is much too dangerous for an unclaimed submissive to remain at Hogwarts”, he finished before leaving the infirmary.

After administering the burn salves and a light calming draught, Pomfrey went back to her office to add new information to Severus’ medical file. This was the opportunity to break the ice between he and Severus, that James had been waiting for. Severus would not be able to escape, so James would use this opportunity for a little talk before Pomfrey returned.

* * *

Slowly sneaking out of his bed, James paused…waiting to make sure everything remained quiet. Severus was laying still and silent in his bed, while James crept closer and closer. He silently took Severus’ wand and holster and affixed the holster to his calf. He knew that this was for the best to ensure that his prey would not be able to hex him and had to actually listen to him. Finally, he was beside Severus and with a quick wand movement, the Slytherin was stuck to the bed. Severus opened his eyes only to stare into James’ grinning face.

“Potter? What the…?!”, Severus began, only to have a gag stop any further speaking from him.

“Oh, Sevvy…just listen, it’s for your own good, kitten”, the Gryffindor smirked as he lay on top of the immobile Slytherin. He began caressing the body of his unlucky prisoner before sucking and biting on the hickey that had already begun to disappear.

“Ah, I could spend hours with you in this position. It really turns me on to have you submitting to me, babe”, James chuckled.

If looks could kill, James would be dead on the floor, but Severus was helpless and was forced to listen to James’ rambling.

“Oh Sevvy, it seems like fate wants us to be together. Kissing you and feeling you under me just feels so right babe. Anyway, I need your help. And it would be best for you to agree to my kind offer. I want…no, **I need** to sire a child before the year is over. My parents are deathly ill, and they want to meet their grandchild before crossing the veil”, James began explaining while his hands started to map out Severus’ face.

The Slytherin tried to shake his head in denial, but it was impossible for him to overcome James’ magic at the moment. And James hadn’t finished, yet.

“You still owe me a life debt, Severus. Therefore, your decision should be obvious. You will be the bearer of my child and agree to sign a contract with me. And for this little service, I will ensure that my uncle will contact the Potions Guild in Rome to organise the best Master for you, so that you will be able to fulfil your dreams after our child is born”, reminded him James of past events.

“Severus had managed to spit out the ball gag and growled:

“Are you out of your mind, Potter? I won’t do it and you can’t force me to ever voluntarily have a child with you”, Severus replied.

“You are wrong. I can, and I will do it, Sevvy. You should comply with my request as I am aware of your secret. It would be such a pity if others were to learn what you are…don’t you agree, kitten?”, James mocked, “And what will you do without a wand? I think I will keep it until you are a good boy for me, Sevvy. You do not need it as long as you stay here, kitten.”

“What?”, asked Severus shocked, this had to be a nightmare. Nobody except his head of house and Madam Pomfrey knew about his secret. James had to be bluffing. He couldn’t know, otherwise Severus was doomed.

“You are such a naughty kitten, Sevvy. And without the glamour, you are stunning. I could ravish you on the spot, make you submit to me...make you beg me for my cock. That’s the reason for your birth, my kitten. I want to turn you into a mummy. I want to know that you are pregnant with my child — without anyone any wiser, ensuring that none of those snakes will ever taint you again”, James rambled, confirming Severus’ fears that James did indeed know his secret.

“N-No, I-I d-d-do n-not w-want i-it”, stammered the terrified Slytherin.

“It’s your choice, Sevvy. Will it be submission or outing during dinner? I will give you 48 hours to make your choice, babe. Do not even try to ask any of those slimy snakes for help. After all, it would be a shame if something bad happened to Evans, don’t you agree?”, James chuckled, stealing a kiss before he slowly opened Severus’ hospital gown. As usual, Pomfrey had switched his clothes for better access.

“Stop, please stop!” Severus pleaded, but James ignored his pleas as he murmured an incantation that would force Severus’ breasts to grow and fill with milk, so he could have a special treat.

“Yum, I’m sure your milk will taste divine, Sevvy. This is our secret, and nobody will stop us from being together. And remember, I told you what would happen should you not listen to me”, James warned. He grinned before starting to bite and suck on one of Severus’ nipples, while his free hand moved southwards to jerk his unwilling prisoner off.

James didn’t stop until he had marked both nipples and Severus’ neck with his teeth and whispered a spell that ensured that all marks could only be seen by him or Severus. His chants would also ensure that Severus would be unable to inform anyone about what James had done to him.

“Gotta go now, Sevvy. Be a good boy and I will not need to out you. I could ruin your life should you decide to reject my kind offer, kitten. If you want your wand back, meet me on the 7th floor near the tapestry with the dancing trolls in two days. Bye, kitten”, grinned James, as he jumped from the bed and disappeared into the lavatory.

* * *

Tears of fear and shame rolled down Severus’ cheeks. He thought about what he could do, whether he should submit to James or try to defy him. Severus knew he needed someone who could advise him and wouldn’t abandon him to the wolves. And still…there was this yearning for a child, for someone who would love him unconditionally and look up to him. But he did not want to be forced. Not even when he had been in extreme danger from a raging werewolf in the Shrieking Shack, had the young Slytherin felt so helpless.

The life debt compelled him to accept James’ order, but his pride wouldn’t let him. He was not a toy, nor did he belong to the arrogant toe rag. Severus decided that he would have to leave Hogwarts. That’s was it. He would send a letter to Lucius asking if his older friend could help him with transferring to another magical school abroad, far away from Britain.

* * *

“I will not submit to him, nor will I let him control my life. Never again! I am free and I will stay free, no matter what!”, vowed Severus before fatigue overcame him and he fell asleep once more.


	6. Consummation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James managed to drag his victim into the Room of Requirement and the magic of the room seems to follow James' wishes. Can Severus still finds a way out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A clear warning, for Non-Con in this chapter - even if the Room of Requirement helps James to get his wish - it doesn't mean that Severus had consented to this crazy scheme. Feel free to skip the sex scenes in this chapter, and it seems that James had once more forgotten an important lesson - magic can backfire and Severus will always be looking for loopholes, no matter how dire a situation can be at the moment...

The Marauders were in an excellent mood after meeting with James in the evening, and the Gryffindor had been allowed to leave the infirmary. He left without any protest, as he felt that it was best to give Severus a bit space, while planning how to ambush and to claim the Slytherin within the next few days.

Lily Evans had been caught by their prank after Rosmerta cured the group from the laxative attack and sent them back with the final group of students leaving Hogsmeade. As soon as Lily crossed the gate, catcalls, whistles and cries of astonishment could be heard. After examining herself, she didn’t find anything wrong, but all the noise brought a few staff members outside. To the disbelief of Lily, she not only received detention, but was forced to wear an ugly robe and follow her head of house up to her office.

Never before had Lily felt so embarrassed. Her unintended exhibitionism got Lily banned from Hogsmeade for the rest of the term, and she was put on probation as a prefect. She also had to write a minimum of 500 lines about proper clothing for a young witch and was forced to publicly apologise for her improper behaviour at dinner. The ugly robe that Filch had brought her was the only item that worked to counteract the malicious prank by the Marauders. However, neither Lily nor the other inhabitants of the castle knew this. The robe made Lily itch and made her look like a beggar girl — which disgusted the pretty muggleborn, but it could not be helped. It was too bad for her that the Marauders had set the prank to be active for the next 48 hours.

* * *

_**48 hours later** _

James was really grateful that they had the map. Otherwise Severus would have managed to escape him, and James needed to convince him to agree to his plan. At least he still had Severus’ wand and wand holster, and he had ensured that the Slytherin was unable to talk to anyone about James’ offer who was not already in the know. As if James would allow his precious kitten to escape his trap. Oh no, not this time. Severus would belong to him. It was just a matter of time. A Potter gets what a Potter wants. But really, who would have thought that Severus was a natural submissive?

James had chased Severus all the way to the 7 th floor. Severus had tried to avoid him…even going so far as to stay in the infirmary for two days so that nobody realised that he didn’t have his wand with him. Pomfrey was incredibly pleased that he seemed to be taking her seriously this time. 

James became happier the closer they got to the Room of Requirement. Nobody would disturb them now and his excitement grew. He thought about the fact that the Slytherin was likely still a virgin. That would not be the case for much longer if it were up to James.

Before Severus had a chance to react, James pounced on him and dragged his victim into the Room of Requirement. He had asked for a room where he could seduce Severus and consummate a bond with him, while the Slytherin would be unable to resist him for too long. He added his desire to be able to perfectly use wandless magic for dominating and claiming the shy Slytherin.

The Gryffindor had also asked that the room cast a strong compulsion on the feisty Slytherin, which would activate as soon as they left the room together. The compulsion would not only make Severus seek James out a few times during the current term, it would also make the Slytherin fall under James’ thrall and no longer able to resist any of his wishes as soon as he had been impregnated by James.

* * *

"Hush, Sevvy. Don't worry, I'll take good care of you", James murmured as he manoeuvred them to the giant bed in the middle of the room. Their wands and clothes had been vanished by the magic of the room to be kept under lock and key, until they were needed again. And as soon as they touched the bedding, the bed made it impossible for Severus to escape James' advances. Or to even remember that he had originally despised Potter.

"I'll be turning you into a mummy, my delicious kitten. Just wait and see", James grinned using a spell to make Severus' breasts lactate. The Gryffindor latched on to Severus’ nipple and started suckling  —  moaning in delight, while caressing the naked lithe body of the Slytherin. Sure, he had done this once before, but that was only as a warning for his little kitten to remember who was the Dominant. How he would enjoy watching their child suckling on Severus’ breasts, while James would pleasure his shy husband.

Yes, James had done his homework and focused on learning  _**everything** _ that could be found on male submissives. He wanted to know exactly how to successfully claim the shy Slytherin. Initiating lactation to start the official claiming process  —  and as a part of foreplay, along with suckling on those perky nipples, not only facilitated the  _**absolute** _ dominance over the submissive, but made the submissive more open for the next stage of the claiming. The nipples were the most erogenous zones on Severus’ body. Stimulating them allowed James to stake a claim that Severus would be unable to dismiss.

"Ah, stop it", moaned Severus. But James knew all too well what he had to do next. Nothing would stop him now from taking Severus virginity and enacting the bonding ritual with his chosen bride.

Licking and pumping Severus' cock quickly had him hard. After that, James sucked his cock like it was an ice cream cone, driving Severus closer and closer to his first conscious orgasm at James’ hands and mouth.

"N-N-No, p-p-please, I-I'm g-g-gonna c-cum", stammered Severus, just before his seed filled James' mouth.

* * *

"So, delicious, baby. Time for the main menu, Sevvy. Trust me, you won't regret it", the Gryffindor smirked, as he pounced on the Slytherin again and used his experience to claim him irrevocably.

It felt so good to be the first to thrust into Severus’ tight heat — claiming the Slytherin, while chanting an ancient Potter spell to ensnare a husband and impregnate him at the same time. The spell could only be used by a Dominant for staking a claim on a free submissive. It created a silver-golden ring on their left hands and a bonding mark over their hearts. The mark formed a triangle with their family crests — the dominant one on top of the triangle – and in the triangle the new merged form of their family crests. But instead of showing the Potter crest, the bonding mark symbolises the houses of Peverell & Prince, without James any wiser.

As soon as a golden light shone around them, James smirked like the cat that caught the canary. All his dreams would come true, and nobody would be able to separate Severus from him. Life was so good at times.

He didn’t remove his limp cock from his delightful submissive. Why should he? He had plans to fuck him again and staying put would save a lot of time. It also allowed him to kiss, bite and caress this sinful body beneath him. A body that is all his and nothing could refute his claim over Severus.

As soon as his cock was hard once more, he fucked Severus slowly and teasingly again, while chanting another secret family spell that would cause Severus to slowly forget everything bad that James had ever done to him. It was once used on captive brides. If James was honest with himself, he would enjoy chanting or babbling anything while claiming his submissive again. Severus was the perfect drug and James wanted his next fix. 

Listening to Severus’ moans, cries and pleas only made it better.

“Oh, baby, you were made for me…need you, can’t let you go. Will never let you go”, James confessed before he went limp again. This time he did remove his cock from Severus’ tight hole.

* * *

A quick gesture with his hands had the bed and the two students cleaned and changed before James caged Severus in his arms. There was no need to let his delicious betrothed escape him again. He was already looking forward to making Severus purr. That was the unmistakable sign that a male submissive is content with his chosen Dominant and accepted his new role.

James also knew that there was one last chant he needed to perform to prevent Severus from attempting to break free from him the next day. He had to be sure that Severus would belong irrevocably to him. The chant would ensure that Severus would never again remember that he had once despised and hated his Dominant.

All those memories would be lost while James got the chance woo his delightful kitten, he really enjoyed it when his plans worked. And the other Marauders would have to pay him ten galleons each, because they hadn’t believed that he would be able to claim Severus so early in the game.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is an AU that is set in the Marauder era of Harry Potter. A few changes to canon are required.
> 
> 1.) James Potter’s parents became deathly ill during the summer between his 5th & 6th year – their healer gave them 2-3 years max to live, if a cure was not found, and it was quite doubtful that one would be found in time.
> 
> 2.) James Potter received a letter from the Potter solicitor, which contained explicit conditions that he had to meet if he wanted to receive the Potter lordship – he had to sire a child within a year, as his parents wanted to meet their heir before their time is up, and he had to be bonded to the bearer of his child before the child is born.
> 
> 3.) James Potter and Lily Evans had secretly been a couple since 4th year, without anyone any wiser. To prove her love to James, she had to end her friendship with Severus in a spectacular way. Hence why Lily lured Severus into a trap on the day of the DADA-OWLs. She had shared everything she learned from Severus about his spells and discoveries with James because she wanted to appear smart. She believed James’ lies that she – a common muggleborn, could become a true lady and be looked upon with favour by the high society in Magical Britain. James knew very well that his family did not allow marriage without a contract. A half-blood would be allowed…a muggleborn would not. And in the case of half-bloods there were strict rules to follow.
> 
> 4.) Lily spent two weeks on the Potter main estate during the month of August, and the Potter family magic immediately declared her to be unworthy of ever being involved with a Potter. When this happened, James’ uncle Charlus – the twin-brother of his father Fleamont and Lord Potter had taken his nephew aside and told him the truth. He would have to test Lily and if she should fail, James would have to break up with her immediately. James was also told that sooner or later – normally during his 16th summer, he would start receiving dreams from his destined partner.
> 
> 5.) Natural Dominants, betas and Natural submissives exist, although the Natural submissive had been quite rare, especially among the male population of Magical Britain. Male Natural submissives are known for being extremely fertile and able to bear children. At the age of 14/15 they are ready to bear children and develop a birth canal hidden beneath their manhood and is not able to be found most of the time.
> 
> 6.) The Prince family is the last British family known for having a high rate of Natural Dominants and Natural submissives within their family. Once upon a time all first-year students were checked for their natural inclinations, but Albus Dumbledore had abolished those tests when he became headmaster. Should the submissive inclination be discovered before the boy in question turned 14 – a suitable guardian would be chosen to prepare the young submissive for their future role as bearer and “mother”.
> 
> 7.) The old laws gave Dominants a lot of privileges, including the claiming of a male submissive. The in-laws decided - after a successful claim, whether the young submissive would be allowed to return to Hogwarts or be home-schooled.
> 
> 8.) Since the British Ministry of Magic is known for being corrupt, there had been a  
> lot of cases in the past where young male submissives were abducted and  
> sold to the highest bidder, collared to prevent escaping, and made to yearn to be bred by their new owner.
> 
> 9.) Any discoveries made by a male submissive after their coming-out, belonged primarily to the family of his Dominant. The submissive could only have a career if the Dominant allows it.
> 
> 10.) It is possible for a Dominant to lose his submissive after evidence had been found that proved unmistakable abuse – and not just rough sex. A male submissive is only allowed to see a female healer when his dominant or one of the in-laws is present.
> 
> 11.) Should another Dominant want to claim a bound submissive – a duel is allowed, and the weapon had to be chosen by the submissive.
> 
> 12.) No male submissive was to be taken before turning 14 years old and anyone who violated this would be sentenced to death via the Veil of Death!
> 
> 13.) A male submissive is not allowed to live in the school dorms but must have his own quarters near the staff rooms. House elves are chosen as chaperones to ensure that the submissive’s virtue remains intact, until he is old enough to be claimed!
> 
> 14.) Slytherin House was known for having the best protections for male submissives, as they see them as sacred and the clear proof that magic will prevail.


End file.
